


Поскольку, возможно

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Craigslist, Fluff, Kindergarten Teacher Derek Hale, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек обучает дошкольников и хочет обзавестись хобби на время летних каникул. Он помещает объявление в «Craiglist» в поисках того, кто преподаст ему уроки игры на гитаре.<br/>Стайлз обнаруживает объявление Дерека в разделе «m4m» и считает, что подписывается на горячее свидание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поскольку, возможно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326564) by [bleep0bleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено  
> Название взято из песни «Wonderwall» группы «Oasis»  
> В настоящем «Craiglist» раздел «Случайные встречи» размещен под тэгом «личное», и если вы по нему кликните, то получите совет заниматься только безопасным сексом, так что подобное недоразумение не могло произойти, но это АУ и в нем «Craiglist» устроен немного по-другому

Дерек обнаруживает гитару под кроватью, когда ищет упавший носок. Он достает ее и стирает пыль, вспоминая, как много лет назад, в колледже, купил ее, собираясь самостоятельно научиться играть.  
Дерек на пробу прикасается к струнам и морщится. Он не очень хорошо представляет, как ее настраивать, но сейчас у него полно свободного времени, поскольку на этот раз Дерек не будет работать во время каникул. Детсадовцев в классе обычно немного, но в течение года у них хотя бы есть программа и расписание. Родительские ожидания по по-воду летних классов сильно завышены, и Дерек устал от того, что его воспринимают как дипломированную няньку.  
Этим летом Дерек не связывает себя никакими обязательствами и берет заслуженный отпуск. Идеальное время для нового хобби. Или для того, чтобы завести новых друзей. Неплохо было бы начать встречаться с кем-нибудь, но Дерек не очень уверенно чувствует себя с теми, кто старше пяти лет, и ему необходимо поработать над своими навыками общения, прежде чем попробовать завести с кем-то отношения.  
Но для начала – гитара.  
Дерек заходит на YouTube, чтобы отыскать какую-нибудь инструкцию по настройке, а может быть, и выучить несколько аккордов, но через час сдается. Ему то и дело приходится останавливаться и возвращаться к пройденному, и у него возникает множество специфических вопросов. Кроме того, издаваемые гитарой скрипучие звуки просто ужасны, и это тоже не прибавляет уверенности.  
В полдень звонит Лора, чтобы узнать, как у него дела, и Дерек рассказывает ей о гитаре, и о том, что готов отказаться от своих попыток научиться играть на этой чертовой штуке. Дереку стыдно, потому что его по-настоящему захватила эта идея. Он мог бы выучить какие-нибудь мелодии, и возможно, играть их ребятишкам. Или даже самому сочинить пару песен, например, о том, что нужно делиться, или нельзя есть клей.  
– Серьезно? Просто найди какого-нибудь учителя или типа того, – говорит Лора.  
Дерек хмурится.  
– Раньше такие объявления можно было найти на листовках в ближайшей кофейне, неужели люди до сих пор делают это?  
– Все в интернете, бро. Просто зайди в «Craiglist», там целый раздел для всякой всячины вроде этой.  
Они заканчивают разговор, и Дерек откладывает телефон, чтобы приступить к поискам сайта с бесплатными объявлениями, о котором говорила Лора.  
Дерек знает, что он не в курсе многих вещей, которые происходят в сети в последнее время, но все равно поражен тем, как много людей размещают объявления, и какое множество разделов для этого существует.  
Он долго не может разобраться, к какой категории относится его объявление, и в конце концов решает, что «Случайные встречи» это именно то, что ему требуется. Ему не нужен ушедший на покой преподаватель или групповые занятия в классе. Просто несколько уроков, на которых он смог бы получить ответы на свои вопросы.  
Сайт требует уточнить некоторые детали, и Дерек не уверен, что сделает всё правильно, поэтому посылает Лоре смс с просьбой о помощи, написав, что размещает объявление, и объяснив, в каком оно разделе.  
Лора отвечает: «используй м4м, так ты привлечешь больше музыкантов ;)».  
Дерек следует ее совету и выбирает этот вариант.  
Объявление получается довольно простое. На сайт можно вставить фото, и это наводит Дерека на мысль, что кому-то может быть интересно узнать, какая у него гитара. У него нет подставки, а в лежачем положении гитара смотрится как-то странно, поэтому Дерек берет ее в руки и фотографирует себя в зеркале ванной.  
Окончательный вариант гласит: «Я хотел сделать это много лет и не могу больше смотреть в одиночку видео, поэтому был бы рад помощи. Я свободен после 18.00, четверг–суббота. Позвони мне и приноси свой инструмент».  
Дерек улыбается, довольный собой, и уходит в тренажерный зал. Вернувшись через час, он проверяет почту и обнаруживает, что она переполнена ответами с его аккаунта.  
Он настолько поражен первым изображением, что чуть не падает со стула, смотрит снова, чтобы убедиться, что ему не показалось – да, кто-то отправил ему фото своего члена.  
Качество снимка неважное, рядом с членом рука держит пивную банку – чтобы показать, насколько он большой? И никакого приветствия или текста, просто телефонный номер.  
Дерек удаляет письмо.  
В следующем тоже фото члена, и Дерек хмурится. Его пытаются разыграть, что ли? Этот снимок не настолько неприятный – очевидно, что сделавший его мужчина задумался над композицией и освещением, кроме того, на фото просматривается симпатичный торс и четко очерченные бедра, что заставляет Дерека слегка заинтересоваться – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не видит позади мужчины висящий на стене флаг Конфедерации.  
Дерек просматривает все ответы на его объявление, качая головой в недоумении. Некоторые люди пишут сообщения, но все они непристойные: в одних присутствуют жуткие каламбуры, в других пенисы сравниваются с музыкальными инструментами (один из написавших позирует, держа возле члена кларнет), но все они из разряда «гоу ебаться». Никто не предлагает научить его играть, никто не рассказывает, что знает о гитаре, зато одно из писем содержит целое эссе, в котором подробно излагается, насколько будет доволен написавший, если Дерек трахнет его.  
Что за странное место этот «Craiglist»! Дерек – здоровый бисексуальный парень и спосо-бен оценить фотографию красивого мужского тела, но присылать такого рода письма человеку, который заинтересован в уроках игры на гитаре, по меньшей мере, странно.  
Среди писем находится только одно, которое кажется нормальным – несколько строк о том, что некто заинтересован и с удовольствием встретится с Дереком, и что он играет на гитаре. Прикрепленное к письму фото также очень симпатичное: парень, сидящий в неубранной комнате с гитарой в руках, с надеждой глядит большими карими глазами в камеру.  
Дерек отгоняет от себя неуместные мысли – должно быть, всё дело в письмах, из-за них он не может перестать думать о сексе и теперь смотрит на парня на фотографии с этой точки зрения.  
Дерек берет себя в руки, пишет смс и отправляет на указанный в письме номер, назначая встречу в местном парке в пять часов.  
В ответ приходит простое сообщение: «Отлично! Увидимся ;)», что заставляет Дерека почувствовать себя непривычно взволнованным. Он собирается потусоваться! Пообщаться с кем-то взрослым, не являющимся членом семьи!  
Несмотря на хорошую погоду, в парке не слишком многолюдно, и хотя Дерек ловит на себе несколько любопытных взглядов, пока идет с гитарой, никто особо не обращает на него внимания. Он садится под большим дубом в центре парка и устраивается на траве в ожидании.  
В пять часов Дерек замечает парня с фотографии, который идет прямо к нему с гитарой в руках, и радостно ему машет.  
– Привет, я Стайлз, – тепло говорит он, пожимая руку Дерека.  
Тот улыбается ему и произносит:  
– Дерек.  
В жизни Стайлз выглядит еще симпатичнее, но Дерек не собирается ему об этом говорить.  
– Мне действительно очень приятно познакомиться. Честно говоря, я немного удивился, когда ты мне ответил. Не сомневаюсь, что парню вроде тебя было из кого выбирать – понимаешь, о чем я? Кроме того, сегодня вечер пятницы, и толпы народу… – Стайлз останавливает сам себя и просто смотрит на него. – Ладно, эээ, ты сказал, принести инструмент…  
– Ты научишь меня играть? – спрашивает Дерек.  
– Э… да, мы можем попробовать. Я не знал, как ты себе это представляешь, ты сказал «парк» и «приноси инструмент», и я захватил кое-какой еды для пикника. Ты не против? – Стайлз широко улыбается и демонстрирует ему содержимое своего рюкзака: Дерек видит несколько видов сыра, полный контейнер фруктов и целую гору клубники.  
– Выглядит здорово, – говорит Дерек. Почти как свидание – за исключением того, что на самом деле это не свидание, и Стайлз здесь просто для того, чтобы помочь ему с игрой.  
Он забавный, и приятно пахнет, и когда он подсаживается совсем близко, чтобы показать, как подтянуть струны и настроить гитару, у Дерека перехватывает дыхание. А потом Стайлз берет его за руку и располагает его пальцы на грифе, и Дереку отчаянно хочется, чтобы это было по-настоящему. Он всерьез задумывается о том, не будет ли дурным тоном пригласить на свидание человека, который согласился его учить.  
Стайлз показывает несколько аккордов, смеется и подкалывает Дерека, когда тот ошибается. И ему не кажется странным, что Дерек работает в детском саду. Большинство его знакомых подшучивает над этим, но Стайлз, похоже, в полном восторге.  
– Да, круто, дети – это замечательно. Я аспирант в университете Бикон-Хиллс, и должен тебе сказать, некоторые старшекурсники в классах, где я ассистирую, ведут себя как пятилетки. Или хуже, поскольку у них нет никаких оправданий!  
Они обмениваются историями о преподавании, и Дерек удивлен, насколько живо и легко идет разговор. Стайлз яркий и остроумный, и вскоре Дерек обнаруживает, что больше разговаривает и шутит, чем учится играть на гитаре, но его это не огорчает. Он постарается быть более внимательным на следующем уроке. И, да, он определенно собирается договориться о продолжении, хотя бы ради того, чтобы просто смотреть, как эти пальцы танцуют на струнах.  
К концу часа Дерек успешно осваивает два разных аккорда и наблюдает, как Стайлз наигрывает какую-то знакомую мелодию, но никак не может ее опознать. Тем не менее она звучит приятно, и Дерек говорит об этом Стайлзу, и тот краснеет.  
Это мило.  
Они едят то, что принес Стайлз, он даже в шутку кормит Дерека виноградом, что должно было заставить Дерека смутиться, но ему не хочется акцентировать внимание на том, как это похоже на флирт. Наверное, Стайлз просто решил помочь Дереку, чтобы тот не мучился с этими скользкими ягодами, только и всего.  
– Я отлично провел время, – говорит Дерек Стайлзу, когда начинает темнеть.  
Они задержались, чтобы полюбоваться закатом. Стайлз тихо наигрывал на гитаре, и для Дерека это был самый приятный вечер за очень долгое время.  
– Я тоже, – говорит Стайлз, склоняется ближе и, прежде чем Дерек успевает понять, что происходит, мягко целует его в губы.  
Дерек настолько удивлен, что не знает, как реагировать, и через секунду Стайлз отстраняется.  
– Эээ, прости, я подумал, что наше свидание складывается очень хорошо, и я… э… – мямлит он, заливаясь краской.  
– Свидание? Я считал, что мы встретились для урока игры на гитаре, – изумленно отвечает Дерек. – Будь это свидание, я бы оделся поприличнее! – он смотрит на свою старую футболку и выцветшие спортивные штаны.  
– Ты отлично выглядишь в этих штанах, – бормочет Стайлз. – Ты, правда, не думал, что это свидание? Я вроде как кормил тебя виноградом и все такое. Мы наблюдали закат! И ты разместил свое объявление в разделе интимных знакомств.  
– Я… Что? – Дерек обещает себе серьезно поговорить с Лорой.  
Стайлз, не поднимая взгляда, собирает все, что осталось от пикника, и запихивает в рюкзак.  
– Все нормально, – бормочет он. – Извини, я знал, что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Было приятно познакомиться.  
А потом он уходит прочь.  
Дерек приходит в себя и хватает его за руку, прежде чем тот выходит на дорожку.  
– Подожди, – говорит он. – Слушай, я не знал что это свидание, но мне бы этого очень хотелось. Я не врал, когда сказал, что отлично провел время. Спасибо тебе за пикник и все остальное. Я собирался спросить, есть ли у тебя время для еще одного урока, но предпочту пригласить тебя на свидание.  
Стайлз оживляется и облегченно вздыхает:  
– Это здорово, потому я не смог бы научить тебя чему-либо еще. По правде говоря, я умею играть только «Wonderwall» и бесконечно растягивать эту мелодию. Мне ни разу не удалось продвинуться дальше припева до того, как кто-нибудь скажет, чтобы я заткнулся.  
Так вот что это была за песня.  
– Ты можешь сыграть для меня. Я не попрошу тебя заткнуться, – говорит Дерек, улыбаясь.  
– Серьезно? – спрашивает Стайлз, приподнимая бровь, и Дерек кивает.  
Стайлз подхватывает гитару и начинает играть. Теперь Дерек с легкостью узнает мелодию, особенно после того, как Стайлз начинает, покачиваясь, напевать:  
– Поскольку, возможно… Ты моя волшебная стена  
Играет он лучше, чем поет, его голос слегка дрожит, но это все равно мило, и Дерек снисходительно наблюдает за ним, пока парочка на скамейке через дорогу не кричит: «Да поцелуй ты его, наконец!» и «Избавь нас от этого ужаса!».  
Дерек смущенно делает шаг вперед, но Стайлз смеется и притягивает его для поцелуя.  
Как бы то ни было, это похоже на хорошее начало.


End file.
